


Adorkable | Amy/Johnny

by rose__tinted



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Markers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose__tinted/pseuds/rose__tinted





	Adorkable | Amy/Johnny

Still in love with the idea of these two + I was feeling mushy a little while ago + I don't know what they're laughing about *shrugs*

| Markers + fineliner

  
Amy/Johnny + Sonic stuff also at:  
tumblr:[@ light-foot](https://light-foot.tumblr.com/) (still there!)  
instagram: [@ _rose.tinted_](https://www.instagram.com/_rose.tinted_)  
\+ Deviantart: [@ keh-arts](https://www.deviantart.com/keh-arts)

  
(I will likely backpost some older pics here as I get used to it - apologies for any huge posting mistakes as I'm brand new here...)


End file.
